Act hebdomadaire
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Luego de la resurrección, Death Mask y Kanon comienzan a frecuentarse, no les importa quién desapruebe su relación, ni si ofenden a sus dioses, no renunciarán a estar juntos.


**Clasificación** : Nc-17, LECTURA SÓLO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD  
 **Advertencias** : OoC ligero, violencia, lemmon, incesto (insinuado), SM (leve), lenguaje soez. Fic PARCIALMENTE CENSURADO para no infringir las normas de la página.  
 **Tipo** : General, Drama, Romance, Yaoi, Universo Original, PwP

 **Declaración:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, los perosnajes son propiedad de su creador y empezas comercializadoras. Historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Act Hebdomadaire**

Más allá de la casa de Aries estaba el coliseo, y a sus faldas, entre las áridas y escarpadas rocas, en una pendiente no muy pronunciada se encontraba el cementerio. Cientos de tumbas gastadas, medio derruidas, cubiertas de hierba silvestre que llegaba hasta la rodilla; algunos nombres eran visibles, pero la mayoría se había difuminado hacía mucho tiempo.

Death Mask estaba allí, fumando y esperando. Le jodía tener que aguantar el abrasante calor del medio día, pero el patriarca (a instancias de los imbéciles de sus compañeros) le había negado recibir visitas en territorio santo, por lo que se veía obligado a esperar allí.

El ruido de pasos lo irritó, porque pudo distinguir que pertenecía a dos personas y no a una, ninguna de ellas le era bienvenida.

–Cáncer…

Saludó Camus con un tono frío que hizo al italiano pelar los dientes como toda respuesta; ya iba a comenzar otra vez el estúpido francés con sus discursos conminatorios. ¡Joder!, que tenía ganas de apagarle el cigarrillo en un ojo. Naturalmente no lo hizo, la historia de siempre: Camus no iba solo y él no era tan estúpido como para enfrentar a dos santos dorados al mismo tiempo.

Milo se mantuvo algo apartado, unos pasos tras el otro aunque no perdía nada de vista y se mantenía tenso y preparado, por si hacía falta intervenir. No le gustaba que Camus se involucrara en aquellos asuntos, primero porque no tenía nada que ver con ellos y segundo porque no estaba de acuerdo con su opinión.

–El patriarca prohibió que los ajenos penetraran al Santuario.

Comenzó el francés con una mirada de reprobación y disgusto.

–Este territorio no pertenece al Santuario, el cementerio es propiedad sólo de los muertos.

–¿Quién lo dice?

–Las actas del Santuario. ¿Por qué no pruebas a instruirte un poco antes de hacer el ridículo?

Death Mask se estaba controlando todo lo posible; no había utilizado groserías, y tampoco había insultado al otro. Le jodía, pero lo único que quería era que esos dos se largaran de allí, porque Kanon no podía tardar mucho en llegar y no quería perder el poco tiempo del que disponían juntos.

–¿Soy yo quien hace el ridículo? Tú eres quien se revuelca con un soldado enemigo, ¡tú eres quien actúa contra natura! Aunque la diosa le concedió la resurrección, él eligió servir a Otro, ¡y a ti te utiliza como fuente de información!

El juicio de Camus siempre era el mismo. Creía de corazón que Kanon era un traidor de la peor especie y que su vida no debía ser perdonada. También estaba seguro de que Death Mask no se había reformado en absoluto, sino que tramaba junto a él para volver a conquistar el poder de una forma u otra. El hecho de que aquellos dos se encontraran cada semana en las faldas del santuario no hacía más que convencerlo de que tenía razón, que se pasaban información entre sí, para traicionar a ambos dioses.

–Vaya –ironizó el italiano– el elegante Camus ha dicho 'revolcar', joder, Milo, ¿has sido tú quién le enseñó eso? ¿Necesitas que él hable por ti? Dejen de castrarme, ambos, que la única información que le doy a Kanon es la que concierne a mi propio culo.

Se estaba riendo, en la cara de ambos. Pero la verdad era que en el fondo estaba irritado. Ninguno de los habitantes del santuario comprendía a Kanon, ni él mismo, y todos juzgaban como si comprendieran todo, como si fueran el máximo juez . A veces sólo quería matarlos a todos, o largarse del santuario. Meterse en un hoyo y no tener que tolerar las estupideces de otros nunca más.

–Camus no habla por mí, habla sólo por él mismo.

Aclaró Milo, incómodo. Él había conocido a Kanon por un tiempo muy breve, pero creía que los juicios de su amante sobre él eran errados. Poseidón y Atenea estaban en paz y si la diosa no se oponía al regreso del griego al templo submarino, tampoco deberían hacerlo ellos.

–¡Por mí y por casi toda la orden! –exclamó Camus, irritado por la falta de respaldo de Milo– Todos saben que ese hombre fue un traidor desde el principio, un arribista, manipulador y sucio…

No pudo terminar de hablar, el ruido de pasos a su espalda lo puso en alerta, estaban muy cerca; se giró listo para contraatacar, Kanon ya tenía una mano cruzada a la altura de la cadera. Sin embargo la bofetada que soltó no fue contra Camus, sino contra Milo, le golpeó de lleno con los nudillos, haciéndolo tambalearse.

–¿Acaso no puedes controlar a tu hombre?

Milo enrojeció de vergüenza; Camus, de furia; trató de lanzarse sobre el mayor, pero su pareja lo atajó de inmediato.

–Ya es suficiente, nos vamos.

Death Mask y Kanon los miraron alejarse en silencio, sin romper la pose defensa por si aquellos cambiaban de opinión. Hasta que su silueta desapareció del todo pudieron relajarse.

–Joder, que idiota eres. Hubieras golpeado a ese franchute de mierda, que es el que se pasa de imbécil.

Para el italiano era un alivio volver a su manera de hablar habitual; era un asco tener que morderse la lengua cada dos palabras.

–Tú no seas tonto –le respondió Kanon cruzando los brazos– si hubiera golpeado a Camus, Milo lo habría defendido y habríamos comenzado un enfrentamiento de dos contra dos. Habría estado bien, pero tengo que volver al fondo del mar antes de que anochezca, y prefiero gastar mi tiempo cogiéndote.

Death Mask volvió a pelar los dientes, pero sus ojos brillaron. Le ponía súper caliente aquella forma tan directa de Kanon de exigirle. No necesitaron decir nada más, se dirigieron a la única sombra de la zona, un árbol más bien raquítico, que oscurecía unas pocas tumbas.

Cada uno se desnudó a sí mismo, no tenían tiempo para andarse con por menores, querían ir directo al punto y ya, aquellas sesiones nunca bastaban para satisfacerlos, una sola vez a la semana era una puta miseria, ellos habrían podido hacerlo todos los días sin cansarse en absoluto.

Kanon paseó su mirada por aquellas ruinas fúnebres y su atención se centró en una de las tumbas; un escalofrío lo recorrió al leer el nombre inscrito en ella, aunque las inclemencias del tiempo hacían difícil leerlo. Sintió un frío recorrer su espalda y una ligera náusea asentarse en su estómago. Eso le pasaba siempre que recordaba a Saga, por huir de él era que había decidido volver al servicio de Poseidón, y sin embargo aquel seguía metiéndose en su mente de una forma u otra.

Death Mask se irritó ante su inmovilidad, estaba ardiendo, lo necesitaba encima ¡ya! Así que sin aviso le lanzó un puntapié por detrás de las rodillas y lo hizo caer y sin más preparación, lo tomó.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse al momento, el sudor manó de sus cuerpos y arrasaron con la hierba que cubría aquella tumba. No podían controlarse, ni detenerse a pensar; la necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro era demasiado fuerte.

–¿Te gusta?, dime cabrón, ¿te gusta?

Death Mask era muy vocal, soltaba todo tipo de tonterías, en griego e italiano. Kanon en cambio guardaba el aire y utilizaba toda su concentración para moverse más rápido y con más intensidad; pero no le bastaba, quería besarlo, tomarlo, poseerlo… lo jaló de un codo y lo tumbó boca arriba. Más que un beso, compartió con él una serie de mordidas que inflamaron los labios de ambos e incrementaron la excitación.

Kanon no podía esperar más, su excitación era dolorosa, necesitaba poseerlo de inmediato; los ojos del italiano brillaban de emoción, le gustaba así, poderoso, intenso. Con Kanon siempre era como la primera vez: lo sentía en todo el cuerpo, le dejaba la mente en blanco, era como morirse pero mejor; era perfecto.

El griego jamás había gozado del sexo de esa forma, no tenía que cortarse en absoluto; porque Death Mask no 'lo soportaba' sino que lo disfrutaba. Saberlo hacía alimentaba su propia excitación. El menor clavó los dedos en la tierra, para sostenerse un poco. Le fascinaba la forma en que el otro decía su nombre, eran las únicas palabras que lograba arrancarle en esos momentos.

Cuando la fuerza los abandonó se dejaron caer, desmadejados, la posición era incómoda, pero después de aquella actividad febril descansar lo era todo. No se movieron en absoluto hasta que el sudor se secó de sus cuerpos, hacía mucho que sus latidos cardiacos habían retomado una velocidad normal, al igual que el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

No decían nada, no hacía falta; ambos sabían a la perfección el nombre de aquello que llevaban dentro. No necesitaban decirlo en voz alta. Sabían que al otro no le gustaría.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecer se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo y se vistieron. El día había terminado y era hora de separarse. Death Mask sacudió las manos, se había levantado un par de uñas al enterrar los dedos en la tierra, pero el escozor le gustaba, tenía algo de sensual llevar aquellas heridas de guerra; también Kanon estaba lleno de magulladuras.

–Estuvo más bueno que de costumbre, ¿el cementerio te pone?

Kanon no tenía la expresión relajada de su compañero, había un cierto rictus de amargura en su rostro. Lo cambió entonces por uno de malicia y desprecio.

–No es el cementerio, es esta maldita tumba.

El italiano la miró, el nombre estaba algo borroso por lo que tuvo que pasar la mano por encima para delinear las letras griegas: "Aspros".

–¿Quién era este imbécil?

Tuvo que preguntar, porque la segunda parte estaba irreconocible.

–Otro estúpido géminis, el gemelo mayor…

Interrumpió sus propias palabras para escupir sobre la tumba. Un regusto amargo lo dominaba cada vez que pensaba en "Géminis". Death Mask no preguntó, casi nunca hablaban entre sí, pero se conocían de sobra sin necesidad de hacerlo; él sabía de todos los abusos a los que Saga había sometido a su amante cuando ambos eran niños; nadie sabía de Kanon y por lo tanto nadie podía protegerlo; Saga estaba mejor entrenado, mejor alimentado… las palizas que le había dado no lo habían matado únicamente porque su destino era otro. Decidió que ya era mucho de escenas idiotas y le tiró una patada a la lápida, desmoronando la parte donde se leía el nombre.

–Olvídate de ese mierda, te enseñó a coger, ¿no? Y mira que te enseñó bien.

Ese era su estilo, ser irónico, cruel; jamás sentía lástima ni compasión por el otro; no le importaba si su hermano lo había forzado mil veces, no quería escucharlo quejarse del pasado. A Kanon le gustaba así, no necesitaba de sentimientos mediocres, la viva posesividad del menor, su furia, su entrega, eso era todo lo que necesitaba de él. Lle cogió con fuerza de las mejillas, arrastrándolo a un beso tórrido y exigente.

–Joder, no sé cómo voy a poder esperar una semana para tumbarte otra vez.

–Masturbándote, ¿cómo más?

Hicieron chocar sus frentes con fuerza y cerraron los ojos. Malditos dioses y malditas obligaciones; qué no hubieran dado por poder desprenderse de todo eso… sin embargo ambos eran orgullosos y fieles a su manera. Sabían el peso que había detrás de cada uno de sus actos y estaban decididos a no desentenderse de sus obligaciones nunca más. Tendrían que aguantar aquella rutina, aquel vacío de estar sin el otro.

–¿Te largas o qué?

Exclamó el italiano, algo mosqueado por tanta inmovilidad. Le jodía cuando el mayor se ponía sentimental, era demasiado raro y fuera de lo común…

–Ya, ya, me largo, cuando vuelvas al Santuario encárgate de darle otra bofetada a Milo, a ver si aprende de una vez a controlar a su chico.

–Carajo, perro, a mí no me mandes.

Se regalaron una última mordida en los labios y finalmente Kanon se alejó con paso tranquilo, en cuanto estuviera lejos de terreno sagrado podría abrir las dimensiones y regresar al Santuario Submarino. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Death Mask se quedó un rato más, hasta que dejó de sentir su energía del todo. Luego se dirigió a su propio templo. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

El cementerio pronto estuvo totalmente a oscuras, cientos de almas aguardaban bajo la tierra su oportunidad para reencarnar, para volver a servir a la diosa y a la humanidad. El alma de Aspros se retorció entre los viejos restos de su cadáver; malditos fueran esos santos incultos y malcriados; pocas cosas duraban tato como la ira de los muertos, ya tendría oportunidad de vengarse por aquella afrenta; ya llegaría su turno.

 **FIN**

l


End file.
